


The Director's Daughter

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Coulson’s daughter and also being in love with the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Director's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Director's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054444) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You snuck out of your father’s office. You were granted the director’s daughter, but you had secrets all of your own. You had found Steve’s friend Bucky alive and well and was currently trying to integrate him back into a normal life. You couldn’t allow yourself to tell Steve that you had his friend with you. You wanted to make sure that he was accustomed to living in the 21st century and not in the 1940’s like he had been and the memories of Hydra were few and far between.

 

But one thing had happened that you weren’t expecting and that was to become in a relationship with him. You unlocked the door to you home and slipped in quickly. “Bucky?” You called out closing the door and locking it. “Bucky?”

 

Bucky came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

 

You bit your lip as you saw him towel drying his hair.

 

“You alright there doll?” He asked messing his hair up even more with the towel that he had in his hand. His other keeping his other towel around his waist.

 

“Fine.” You said as your cheeks flushed a little bit more. “Fantastic.”

 

“No one followed you, did they?”

 

You shook your head. “No, my father didn’t even know that I was leaving.”

 

Bucky nodded his head. “How long do you think that you can keep me hidden Agent Y/N Coulson?”

 

You grinned. “As soon as you are ready.” You told him softly. “As soon as you are ready to be around Steve.”

 

“Is my progress good?”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes… you can start hanging out with Steve again soon. He is going to be very upset though that I have kept it hidden this long.”

 

“He will understand.”

 

“Will he doll?”  
  


You let out a soft sigh. “Well it is the only thing we can hope for.”

 

Bucky pulled you to him. “You think he will accept us?”

 

You captured his lips in a soft kiss before looking into his blue eyes. “I think he will.”

 

 


End file.
